The objective of the Glycosciences Skills Development Core (Core A) is to provide training to postgraduate level scientists (PhD, MD, MD/PhD), with the specific goal of developing their knowledge and skills in the glycosciences necessary to carry out basic and translational research relevant to the mission of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute. The Core will create learning resources and train a cadre of scientifically bilingual investigators fluent in glycan chemistry and biology and capable of conducting multidisciplinary research. The Skills Development Core will provide mentored research experiences including hands-on and didactic training in basic glycosciences, with clinical correlations and biotechnology applications. The ultimate objective is to increase the number of highly trained and highly committed investigators pursuing careers in the glycosciences in academia, medicine, or the private sector. Towards this goal. Core A will train four to six Fellows at any one time and will also help mentor three junior faculty with interests in areas related to the glycosciences. Dr. Jeffrey D. Esko, Leader for Project 3, will also lead Core A with support through the existing infrastructure of the Glycobiology Research and Training Center at UCSD (GRTC; grtc.ucsd.edu).